


The Ring

by danisanerd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisanerd/pseuds/danisanerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of The Pandorica Opens, where instead of the ring being Amy's, it belonged to the doctor, and Amy's was in his other pocket. The Doctor and Rose had been dating since about a month after he regenerated, and when he lost her during doomsday, she couldn't find a way back, so journeys end didn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

The Doctor’s Point of View

 

The Doctor was thinking about Rose. Again. He couldn't help it, he still loved her. He was heartbroken when he lost her to the parallel universe.  

 

He would never see her again. He got to say goodbye, but he only had 5 minutes to say everything he wanted to the girl he had loved for more than a year. He didn't get to finish his sentence, tell her that he loved her one last time.. He had told her a few times before, so she knew, but he had wanted her to be sure of it, especially if he never saw her again. He started remembering when they had gotten together.

 

It was soon after his regeneration into his Tenth body; Rose had been terrified that she would lose him. He didn't blame her, he looked completely different, had a new voice, personality, and was passed out while aliens were invading. He awoke soon enough thanks to a combination of the Tardis and tea fumes going to his brain. Once he woke up, he managed to convince the invaders that the earth was defended, to leave and never come back, but Torchwood blew them up before they could leave.

He still wasn’t feeling the best, and still could pass out at random times, so they stayed at Jackie’s for a few more days. Once he was over the majority of his sickness, they had taken of again, much to the disappointment of Rose's mum.  That day he sat down and explained everything he could about regeneration to Rose, and to his surprise, she understood most of it. Then they started talking about anything that came to their minds. Eventually the topic of the last few days came up.

 

"I was scared I was going to lose you, and I couldn't lose another person that I..." Her voice trailed off and got quieter.

 

"That you what?" He asked quietly

 

"that I love..." Rose admitted quietly.

 

The Doctor was silent as he contemplated what he had heard.

 

"You love me?" He asked when he got his voice back

 

Rose just nodded in response. The doctor was speechless. He couldn't believe that Rose loved him.

"Oh Rose,"I said going to hug Rose. "I do too"

They had spent the rest of the night together, just happy to be together, that both of them were safe.

 

"Doctor!" Amy's voice broke through my thoughts.

 

"What is it Amy?" I responded slightly annoyed that she broke my thoughts about Rose.

"Finally! You looked like you were deep in thought there, Thats the third time I called your name!" She responds, annoyance evident in her voice, with a hint of curiosity as well.

"Sorry Amy" I answer. I guess I was too busy thinking to hear her. "What is it?"

 

"Planning on proposing to someone?" She threw me a ring box. "I found this in your jacket pocket"

I opened the box, and looked inside. It was the one I had made for Rose. It was made of a jewel from gallifrey, one of the few left, and the band had her name in gallifreyan, I was planning on giving it to her, but I was waiting for the right time.

I looked up back at Amy, she deserved to know about Rose; I couldn't put this off as nothing, I was too close to breaking down already.I decided to responded truthfully for once. Rose deserves it.

 

"I was actually,  I never got the chance. I lost her, and I will never see her again."

 

Amy's face softens "What was her name?" She asked, sorrow evident on her face, as well as a bit of surprise that he was finally opening up to her about his past.

"Her name is Rose. she's amazing, you would probably like her. Even convinced me not to kill a Dalek once.

I pause, and Amy comes sit next to me in front of the Pandorica.

"I met her in my 9th body. I had just blown up her job, and she helped me fight the nestene consciousness. Ended up asking her twice. Never done that before. We went on few adventures, stopped Slitheen from turning the world into slag, met Captain Jack, and made sure that the world wasn't taken over by gas masked zombies. Even met Charles Dickens! I crack a small smile remembering those adventures. It goes away when I remember what's next though.

Then we landed on satellite five, and found the Daleks. They were going to take over the universe, and I needed to send out a shock wave to destroy them. I sent her home in the Tardis so she would be safe, The wave would kill everything in its path, including me. She found a way to come back to me though. Looked into the heart of the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the vortex into her head. She became the Bad Wolf, a goddess of time and space. But no one, Time Lords included, could hold that much power, it was killing her. I took it out of her and it caused me to regenerate.

It took her by surprise, a new looking man where her doctor was. Then, if that wasn't enough, when she understood that I was still the doctor, I passed out. Frequently. While aliens were invading. I smiled thinking of that day. Got it all sorted out and we got to have a proper christmas dinner. We stayed the next few days, as i was still recovering, but we left as soon as i was better. I sent the Tardis into the vortex and we sat down and talked about everything we could think of. We got together that night, It was amazing.

After, we continued adventuring. I was so happy. I had the person I loved with me and she loved me back. We met cat nuns, defeated cybermen on a parallel universe, even met the devil once on a planet orbiting a black hole.

Then came the ghosts. We were going to visit her mom, but we we got there, we saw that there were ghosts roaming the streets. I had wanted to ask her mom for permission that day.  I had it all planed out; What I was going to say to her and when I was going to as well. The "ghosts" had turned out to be cybermen that Torchwood had let in by opening the void. The Daleks had managed a way though the void as well. We had to send them back into the void." I stopped, trying to hold back tears that were already falling. Amy looked at me with a sadly, though I could tell that she wanted to know what had happened.

"I tried to send her away so she would be safe, but she came back. I got clamps I had found and secured them to the walls. I activated the void and we held on to the clamps to keep from falling into the void."

"I thought that the levers were secured, but hers started falling, she reached out to pull it back, but had to let go of the clamp that she was holding on to. She managed to get it back in place, but couldn't get her grip back, and she  was sliping. Before I knew it, she was falling in the void. Her dad came over and saved her at the last minute, but she was stuck in that universe, the walls were closed."

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and part of the mask I had been wearing fell away as I remembered that day. Maybe i'm just worse at hiding my emotions in this body or something. I wipe my tears and continue.

"I walked to the wall, now closed, and pressed my face to it, imaging I could still hear her. After I went back to the Tardis, I started looking for cracks. I could only find one, and it was only big enough to send a projection, say goodbye to her one last time. I got it all setup, and burned up a sun for it. It went well until the end:

"Rose tyler... If its my last chance to say it, I..." And I faded away, left alone in the Tardis alone silent tears falling down my face. I had told her before, I wanted to tell her one last time. I've tried to find a way to get back to her, but no its no use. I can't without causing major cracks in the universe. She's with her family though."

When I finished telling Amy what happened there was silence for a few minutes before she gave me a hug.  "Thats horrible, I can't imagine losing someone like that." She told me." As i stood up, I think that she did lose Rory to a crack in the wall, even if she forgot him.

“Now on to this box. How are we going to get this open.” My cheery mask once again returning to my face.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this story, as i didn't wan't to stop here, but because this was my original idea for the story, i decided to post it on its own.


End file.
